


SBM –bukan- ptn

by Nanasrbf



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Abang!Sebas, Adek!Meyrin, CalonprajaIPDN!Meyrin, Comedy, Education, Family Fluff, Gen, Kakak!Bard, MahasiswaAkuntansi!Bard, PrajaIPDN!Sebastian, Slice of Life, Sukadukasebelumkelulusan!AU
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 00:50:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10425570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanasrbf/pseuds/Nanasrbf
Summary: Kuroshitsuji punya Yana Toboso-sensei“Kalau menjelang kelulusan ini, pasti banyak banget yang pengen diurus.Btw, abang bisa bantu adek ga?”Didedikasikan untuk #Siblingisasi





	

**Author's Note:**

> Didedikasikan untuk #Siblingisasi  
> Kuroshitsuji punya Yana Toboso  
> Tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari pembuatan fanfict ini

**SBM –bukan- ptn**

**Sebastian, Bard, Meyrin**

**Family, Slice Of Life, comedy**

**Kuroshitsuji punya Yana Toboso- _sensei_**

**“Kalau menjelang kelulusan ini, pasti banyak banget yang pengen diurus.**

**Btw, abang bisa bantu adek ga?”**

**Didedikasikan untuk #Siblingisasi**

 

 

**Daftar IPDN**

 

Kalau menjelang kelulusan SMA, tentu ada banyak pilihan siswa yang ingin melanjutkan pendidikan ke jenjang lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Meyrin sudah menentukan pilihan, melihat dari segala aspek yang menguntungkan, dan pastinya harus ada testimoni dari abang kesayangannya, Sebastian.

 

“Bang, ini gimana cara daftarnya sih?”

 

Sebastian menghela nafas, lelah kenapa adiknya ini kepo tapi males banget baca aturan.

 

“Dek, baca di portal panselnas,” jawabnya kesal, “Trus _screencapt_ jadwalnya biar ga lupa,” lanjut Sebastian.

 

“Bang,” panggil Meyrin, Sebastian langsung menatapnya serius,

 

“Apa?”

 

“Panselnas itu apa?”

 

Rasanya ingin berkata kasar, tapi tak mampu mendeskripsikannya gimana. _Sabar bas, sabar, anak ipdn harus sabar._

 

****

**Daftar IPDN (2)**

Sebastian itu penyabar.

 

Buktinya bisa dilihat dari kesabarannya ngelihat _chat_ dari si adik yang bersemangat mengurus segala hal untuk masuk IPDN. Karena dilihat dari beberapa tahun kebelakang, ambil contoh saat dia menjalani test untuk masuk sebagai calon praja, tahun ini menjadi tahun paling ribet yang pernah ada.

 

**_You’ve got 18+ message from Meylin_ **

****

Sudah terhitung berapa kali Meyrin menghubunginya, jadwal yang padat serta latihan fisik sudah cukup memenuhi hari-harinya.

 

**_Meylin: Bang, ini udah didaftarin di panselnas, trus kalo ini diapain bang?_ **

**_Meylin: Bang, ini fotonya harus formal atau bisa foto ootd?_ **

**_Meylin: Bang, ini sttb/ijazah gimana bisa dilampirin? UN aja belom._ **

**_Meylin: Bang…_ **

 

Sebastian tak tega melihat adiknya yang seperti kesusahan, diambillah ponsel itu sebelum diketik manja,

 

**_Sebas: Apaan?_ **

 

Beberapa detik kemudian,

 

**_Meylin: Makan bang?_ **

****

_Shyiiieeet, lo pikir gue Younglex?_

 

 

****

 

**Ubah Foto**

 

Sore ini ditemukan Meyrin yang mondar-mandir tak menentu. Di depannya sudah ada laptop, di dalamnya terpampang foto yang  terlihat manis, wajah kaku dengan rambut merah berkobar bak api neraka jahanam, seragam putih abu-abu dengan dasi sedikit miring ke kiri, tapi tetap saja wajahnya kucel seperti tak mandi berhari-hari.

 

“YA RABB.. FOTO NAJIS INI KOK BISA INI KENAPA?!” teriak Meyrin hingga Bard tersedak sate, “Mati mati mati!” lanjutnya semakin menggila lagi.

 

“Adek bego, kesedak nih,” kesal Bard setelah sembuh dari rasa tersedaknya. Tak dapat dipungkiri, mendengar teriakan Meyrin tentu membuat pemuda beda 4 tahun dengan Meyrin tersebut penasaran dengan apa yang adiknya lakukan, “Lagi apa sih? Kok stress banget.”

 

“Ini kak, fotonya jelek banget, akoeh maloe,” sedikit alay, tapi Bard berusaha tahan. Dilihat lagi laptop itu secara nyata, menampakkan sosok adiknya yang tadi membuatnya tersedak.

 

“Emang ini fotomu bakal dijadiin apasih sampe histeris?”

 

“Aku mau daftar _IPDN_ , trus malah keklik ini foto. _gak_ lucu kalo ini jadi foto kartu ujian kak, jadi pengen aku gan—“ _klik, simpan._

 

“ ** _Foto anda sudah tersimpan, silahkan melengkapi bahan lain sebelum tanggal xxxx”_**

 

Meyrin menatap Bard, diikuti aura mencekam, pemuda itu pergi melarikan diri, meninggalkan adiknya dengan gambar yang terpampang seakan menertawakan nasibnya.

 

“KAK BAAAAAARRRRRRRDDDDDDDD!”

 

***

**Balas Dendam**

“ ** _Dek, udah diurus kan semua berkasnya? Nanti dijadiin pdf, eh btw foto lo alay banget ya iyuh, lolololoololololol”_**

 

Meyrin ingin banting diri, tapi dendamnya pada si kakak tertua belum padam. Dengan mengendap-ngendap, dia mengintip Bard yang sedang fokus mengerjakan tugas yang tiada habisnya.

 

Bard berprinsip kalau hidup itu dinikmati, punya masa muda yang berpandangan kedepan dan kelak sukses membuatnya sering dijadikan motivator dadakan dirumah. Tapi terkadang, melihatnya sedang mengerjakan tugas seluas lautan itu membuat Meyrin jadi tak tega.

 

“Kak, tidur itu dikasur bukan dimeja,” katanya sembari menarik tangan si kakak. Bard, Sebastian, dan Meyrin punya kebiasaan yang sama, kalau satunya capek, yang lain juga ngerasain. Satunya sakit, semuanya sakit. Jadi daripada Meyrin sakit, dia lebih memilih bantuin kakaknya ke kasur untuk istirahat dan menenangkan diri.

 

“Dek, numben baik banget,” aneh Bard, Meyrin menatapnya dalam, kemudian meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibir,

“Udah diem aja, tidur sana, entar sakit.”

 

Dan Bard akhirnya tertidur lelap, diikuti Meyrin, kemudian Sebastian.

 

 

**Homesick**

Sebastian yang ada di Jatinangor mulai gelisah, sejak awal dia masuk dalam instansi yang membuatnya jauh dari keluarga ini membuat kerinduan dalam hati meningkat tajam. Bak perekonomian Negara yang tiba-tiba melonjak, begitupula kerinduannya pada kedua saudara nun jauh disana.

 

Sebenarnya tidak ada ponsel yang diperbolehkan masuk di area IPDN, tapi dengan berbagai macam cara, ponsel Sebastian tetap bisa berada ditangannya sampai sekarang. Di dalam kamar asrama, dilihatnya wajah mereka bertiga sebagai _wallpaper_ hp yang tidak digantinya sejak lulus disini.

 

Sebastian benar-benar ingin pulang, bertengkar dengan kakak dan adiknya, sama-sama demam di kasur yang sama, bahkan nanti bisa saja dia akan memeluk dua saudaranya karena kangen berat. Kadang 4 tahun itu serasa lama sekali, dan rindu yang menumpuk ini bisa saja tak tertahan lagi.

 

 

**Baper**

Bard merenung, memikirkan bagaimana adiknya akan meninggalkannya sendiri bersama tugas laknat bernama audit. Kedua adiknya akan berada ditempat yang sama, dalam tingkat berbeda. Sedangkan dirinya akan disini sampai kuliahnya selesai.

 

“Kak, kok bengong?”

 

Meyrin duduk disamping Bard sambil menikmati es jeruk kemasan. Bard mengambil satu es kemudian dipatahkan menjadi dua, untuknya dan Meyrin.

 

“Cuma mikir, entar aku bakal sendirian disini, kamu sama Sebastian bakalan bareng di IPDN.”

 

Meyrin berhenti mengemut es jeruk, tangannya mengelus bahu si kakak lembut, “Kak..”

 

“Ya dek?”

 

“Tolong, jangan baper. Aku Cuma di IPDN, bukan ke alam lain yang gak bisa bertemu lagi.”

 

Dan Bard ingin sekali bersikap kasar kalau tidak ingat kalau Meyrin itu adiknya sendiri.

 

 

**FIN~**

**Author's Note:**

> Terimakasih sudah membaca FF ini~


End file.
